Aphrodite Approves
by CityofNo1Fans
Summary: A collection of special stories that are so heart-warmingly romantic and beautiful that even Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, Approves. Pairings that are featured in this story, are from the Heroes of Olympus series.
1. Into The Deep

**Hi everyone!**

**This is my first-ever Percy Jackson &amp; the Olympians story. I thought it'd be a good idea to start it around this time, because of the recent release of ****Blood of Olympus.**

**This story is mostly centred around couples from the ****Heroes of Olympus**** series. **

**I'm planning to write a one-shot for every pairing, so they are:**

**Percy &amp; Annabeth**

**Jason &amp; Piper**

**Leo &amp; Calypso**

**Hazel &amp; Frank**

**Nico &amp; Will**

**I can add a few more, but this is what I have so far.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Into The Deep

Everything was perfect until the enormous wave came rolling in.

The sun was shining and the sea was sparkling, as waves crashed against the shore around us. I held Annabeth's hand as we strolled along the beach, eating our ice cream. Best of all, she was smiling cheerfully. That was the scariest thing about dating one of Athena's daughters. You never knew when those stormy, grey eyes would spark angrily at you.

At least, she was happy now.

I entwined our fingers together as I attacked my triple chocolate fudge with sprinkles ice cream. I felt a light slap on my arm and turned to look at Annabeth. She was glaring at me. "You're murdering your food, Seaweed Brain," she said as she went on to eat her vanilla cone with, admittedly, much more dignity than me.

I shrugged and looked around. _Strange_, I thought. There wasn't a single person on the beach. I tugged on Annabeth's hand. "Looks like we're all alone"

She laughed and leaned on me. "Sounds good to me"

When she wasn't looking, I ate a bit of her vanilla ice cream. Well, more than a bit. Okay, I practically inhaled the entire cone.

"Percy!"

I laughed and tried to wrap my arms around her. My entire world flipped upside down and my body slammed onto the ground.

I groaned and pulled her down with me, dropping both of our ice cream cones. "It's not nice to flip people"

She smirked. Her grey eyes were twinkling, and her hair was tickling my face. "Well, it's not nice to steal ice cream from people either"

I laughed, and her hair tickled me some more. She leaned in.

Just as our lips touched, I felt the entire force of the ocean slam into me. In a few seconds, we were washed straight into the middle of the ocean.

_Annabeth!_

She couldn't breath underwater. I searched the waters around me, and tried to control the waves to take me back to shore. It wasn't working. There was something underneath, controlling the water flow. I kicked my legs and thrashed about.

_Annabeth!_

I dove underwater and gasped. If I wasn't Poseidon's son, I would have lost my breath.

It was beautiful. The fish swam in groups, forming colourful patterns. The coral swayed from side to side, and was in a dizzying array of colours. The water was crystal clear, and a beautiful shade of blue.

For one terrible second, I almost forgot about Annabeth.

I swam around, and soon enough, I saw a sign of her. Her blonde hair.

I kicked hard and swam over to her. She looked unconscious.

At the end of the Titan war, I had formed an air bubble for both me and Annabeth to breathe underwater in the lake, when we…um…talked.

I prayed to Poseidon that it would work again. It did.

As soon as the bubble formed, she started spluttering and gasping for air. I grabbed her shoulders and steadied her, until she stopped wheezing.

"Percy, where are we? What's going on?"

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Annabeth, you're alive"

She returned my hug for a brief moment before pulling away. "Are we-underwater?" she said incredulously.

I nodded and stroked her hair. _What? Near death experiences make me all romantic and stuff. _

I looked her in the eye and said. "Don't worry. I'll get us out of here"

I knew it was a lie when I said it. I had no idea why I couldn't control the ocean like usual.

"No you won't"

Annabeth yelped, as she stared at something behind me. I whirled around and reached towards my back pocket for Riptide.

When I turned around, I was expecting some kind of sea monster, not a…lady.

She was beautiful, as bad people and monsters usually are at first. There was something about her that didn't feel evil though. _I have quite a lot of experience in that department._

Even so, I stared at her warily. She looked no more than twenty, but looks can be deceiving. Her hair was braided down her side, and was woven with strands of blue. It was her dress that was the most stunning. It was a sleeveless dress that featured all the colours of the coral. Her eyes were sea green, just like mine.

Annabeth cleared her throat impatiently. "What do you mean?"

The lady drifted towards us. I uncapped Riptide, and held it between us. "Don't get any closer," I warned.

The lady just laughed. "Put that down, Perseus. I'm your sister"  
I shrugged. The word didn't mean much to me anymore. "Great. Since we're related, you won't try to kill me, right?"

The lady chuckled again. "We shall see"

I frowned and held Riptide higher. This lady was not coming anywhere near us. Annabeth lowered her knife, and her grey eyes sparkled. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The lady sighed and drifted closer. I noticed that she was wearing a coral headpiece that matched her dress. "You're a goddess" I guessed.

She nodded and smiled, "Very good. I'm Korallion, the goddess of coral and the reef"

I slowly nodded. "That's great. Why are we here?"

She drifted away. "I'm lonely, you see. When I saw you and your girlfriend on the beach, I could feel your love. You are so lucky to have found one another, and now I need you to help me"

Annabeth snorted, and I fought the urge to laugh. "Wait, umm- Koral, you want me to be your matchmaker?"

Korallion didn't seem to sense the joke and she nodded. "Something like that"

Annabeth burst out laughing. The goddess glared at her and with a zap, she turned her into a piece of pink coral.

"She looks good in pink" she smirked.

My smile dropped off. "What did you do? Change her back!"

The goddess raised a perfect eyebrow. "One does not laugh at a goddess and be allowed to leave unharmed. But very well, if you find me a lover, I will return yours in her original form"

I stared at Annabeth the Pink Coral, and then turned my attention back to Korallion. "Fine, Coral lady. But if you've turned her permanently into dead fish fossils, you can say goodbye to finding-"

The goddess waved a hand dismissively and nodded lazily, "Fine. Fine"

I stared warily at her and looked off into the distance. This was going to be extremely awkward. "Do you have-er, anyone in mind?"

She stared at me like I'd grown two heads. "If I had, would I have brought you here?"

"Okay, okay!" I facepalmed subtly, just in case she took offence and turned me into coral or something. "What qualities do you like in er- men?"

The goddess turned pink and said shyly, "I've always admired men who can fire arrows"

My first thought was Robin Hood, and then I thought _What the heck?_

I motioned for her to go on.

"I want my future lover to be a good leader"

I nodded and halted. A brilliant, if slightly disgusting idea came into my mind. I stared at Annabeth, the Pink Coral. If my plan worked, we'd both be free.

"Umm…Korallion? Does this man have to be a man? Can he be-say, a centaur?"

The goddess's eyes misted over and she sighed. "A centaur sounds great. Their muscles are so-"

I blocked my ears before I had to hear more. "Great, I think I have a match for you"

Korallion's eyes widened and she tugged on her braid gently. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah. You have to promise to let me and Annabeth go, though"

The goddess waved her hand, like it was no big deal. "Take the girl. As soon as you tell me about this man, I will change her back to an infuriating little girl, and go to find my destiny"

I blinked, "You can walk on land?"

She glared at me, and her eyes pierced through me. I gulped. Eventually, she just turned away and said, "I can do whatever you can do, Son of Posiedon. Now, tell me about my match"

I bit back a smile and said, "He's an archer, and a great leader. He leads our demigod camp. His name is Chiron"

Korallion let out a satisfied sigh and tilted her head. "Chiron" she said dreamily.

I let out a shaky nod. "Um...with all due respect…he might not want to be your…lover"

I was almost certain I was about to be turned into coral. "Don't be silly, demigod. _Everyone_ wants to be with me"

I resisted the urge to laugh, and instead I said, "You promised. Change Annabeth back"

She waved her hand, and the pink coral reformed into an angry, spluttering, red-faced girl. My Annabeth.

She turned around and saw me. I grinned at her, and she threw herself on me. "That was pretty clever, Seaweed Brain"

I laughed and inhaled the scent of her sweet-smelling hair. "I have my moments"

She laughed and I pulled her closer. "I'm glad you're not a piece of pink coral," I whispered into her ear.

She pulled back and laughed again. It was a light, tinkling laugh, and hearing it made my heart beat twice as fast. "Me too"

I tugged on her hand, and made sure that her air bubble was working perfectly. I took her hand and we swam. Korallion had taken us to a reasonably shallow point in the ocean, and when I looked down, the coral was even more beautiful, and most of the fish were hanging out below us.

"Come on. I want to show you my world"

Annabeth swam closer to me, and I never released her hand. "Where are we going?"

I looked down at all the coral, and the sea creatures below us. I smiled at her.

"Into the deep"

**Okay, so this was a pretty far-fetched story. I did invent "Korallio" so I'm sorry if it sounds random. This was a pretty fun story to write, even though it did end up becoming ridiculous. If you have any other pairings, I'd love to hear them.**

**Please tell me what you think and review!**

**~CityofNo1Fans~**


	2. A Date With Jealousy

**Hi everyone!**

**Sorry about the really late update! I've been so busy with life, but I will definitely post more frequently.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 2- A Date With Jealousy

"It's not funny"

I peered into the mirror and winced at what the other Aphrodite girls had forced me to wear. Jason laughed again.

"You're right. It's hilarious"

I turned to see him perched on my bed, smiling. Even when he was being annoying, he still looked really cute.

I flounced down next to him onto the bed and smacked him on the shoulder.

This dress was killing me.

I lay down and Jason fell next to me. He pinched a piece of my silky dress and rolled it between his fingers.

"Watch your dress, Pipes"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged, but he was right. I didn't want to be the target of a mob of angry teenage girls.

"Whatever" I turned and smiled at him, but it was forced.

It was Valentine's Day. As excepted, Aphrodite cabin was throwing a dance and since I was head counsellor, I had to go.

I looked at Jason again. The big goof was still completely oblivious as to what was going on.

Sighing, I turned back to the mirror. The Aphrodite girls had tried to wrestle me into a hot pink dress that was so short I blushed every time I saw it. I had refused instantly and challenged anyone who tried to force me to wear it to a duel.

The compromise was slightly better, but only slightly.

My dress was light blue and simple, but even _I_ had to admit that it was really pretty. My heart went _kabump_ when I first saw it because it matched the exact shade of Jason's eyes.

He hadn't asked me to go to the dance with him. It was a trivial matter but I haven't been able to stop thinking about it the entire week. Drew's been no help either. She heard Annabeth and I talking about it and told me that he probably just wasn't interested anymore.

I wondered if that was it.

"I got a blue tie to match your dress"

Jason's voice brought me back down to Earth and I stared at him.

"Umm…what?"

He smiled and the little scar on his lip curved up. My heartbeat sped up. "We're going together right?"

My brain turned to mush and I swear I was going to faint. When I spoke, my voice was two octaves higher than normal.

"Sure, I mean, yeah no problem"

Jason scratched the back of his head nervously. "You're not going with anyone else, right?"

I grinned up at him. "Of course not"  
He smiled, leaned down and gave me a swift peck on the cheek. My heart soared.

"You look beautiful, Piper"

~Heroes of Olympus~

"I'm going to get us some drinks"

I pulled my hand away from Piper's gently and gave a kiss.

The drinks table was piled with empty cups and bowls of punch. I quickly poured two cups and headed back to where I had left her.

_Smash!_

A black shape slammed into me and the liquid spilt all over my shirt.

I shook some of the drink off my shirt and turned to look at who I'd run into.

I instantly felt a bad aura. All of my instincts told me to run as far away as possible; that this was not a time for me to fight.

I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

When he glanced up, he looked like an average teenager. But average teenagers never popped up at Camp Half-Blood out of nowhere.

He had messy dark hair and pale skin. It was night-time but he was wearing a large pair of dark designer sunglasses. The weather was warm but he was covered head to toe in black clothes and he was wearing expensive-looking black converses.

I tried to shrug the bad feeling off. He was probably just a random teen trying to look cool.

I decided to make conversation. "Do I know you?"

He smirked and his teeth were blinding. "It depends, _Jason Grace_"

I froze and my hand drifted towards my back pocket where my weapon was. "How do you know my name?"

He shrugged and moved closer. "I'm surprised you don't know me. All that stuff about respecting minor _gods_; all a lie"

My jaw dropped and I stiffened. "You're a god? Which one?"

He clapped me on the back and when he pulled his hand away, he was carrying the golden coin that was in my back pocket.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be fun now, would it?"

~Heroes of Olympus~

I put my hands up in surrender and in seconds, I was bound to a tree.

_What a heroic moment for me. _

"I've defeated stronger gods than you, goth-wannabe-god"

He smirked at me and leaned in closer.

"I might not be able to hurt you, but I can sure hurt your girlfriend"

My head snapped up and I turned to look for Piper.

"Where is she?"

He wagged his finger at me, and I fought the urge to bite it off.

"One thing at a time, demigod"

I rolled my eyes and strained against the ropes.

"You won't get away with this"

He patted my cheek and pulled away.

"This is going to sound incredibly cliché, but _I already have_"

The last thing I saw was a fist coming towards me, and everything turned black.

~Heroes of Olympus~

When I finally woke up, I expected the creepy minor god to be gone, but he was still there.

And he was still taunting me.

"Tell me, Jason Grace, what does that pretty girl see in you?"

I turned my head to the other side and stared adamantly into the distance.

"Has it never occurred to you _why_ she might like you?"

More staring off into the difference

"You don't even know she's using you. You're the son of Zeus- and how do I put it? 'Every girl's dream'"

I ignored him.

"Trust me, demigod, in a matter of time, she'll move on to someone better. Someone more handsome. Braver. Stronger. More loving. You'll be nothing"

I snapped my head up and swung at him uselessly. I was still bound to the stupid tree. I glanced up at him, suddenly feeling weak.

"I love her"

He smirked at me and nodded in mock sympathy.

"Does she return those feelings?"

I tried to ignore him again, but hesitation and worry began to fill my mind. Images of her kissing someone else, and her being happy with someone else drifted around in my thoughts.

I thrashed against the ropes in agony. In a raspy voice I said, "What god are you?"

He took off his sunglasses and his eyes made me shiver. The right one was a luminous green and left was a pit of black.

"I'm Zeleros, the god of jealousy and love"

He swung at my head, and I blacked out.

~Heroes of Olympus~

"Jason! Jason! Wake up!"

When he never returned back from the drinks table, I went looking for him. Everyone said they hadn't seen him.

Eventually, I found him tied to a tree, unconscious.

"Jason, please wake up!"

I did everything. I pleaded, I begged and I even slapped him.

I was just about to call to the others for help when his eyes fluttered open.

When they adjusted on me, he flinched away and propped himself up onto his elbows.

"Are you okay?"

He stared at me and there was a wild edge to his eyes. He looked almost, almost, scared of me.

"Jason, it's me"

He nodded like he was trying to convince himself and I saw him swallow nervously.

"Piper, why do you like me?"

I sighed and stroked his cheek.

"Because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me"

He looked calmer and the wild edge softened a little.

"Do you-like anyone else?"

I laughed and rubbed a hand through his hair. So this was what it was all about.

"Of course I like other people. I like my friends, my dad, my-"

"Do you like any other boys?"

I leaned in close and whispered, "I just like you"

He relaxed, but his face was still extremely pale.

"You alright, Grace? You look like you just saw a ghost"

He shrugged and slowly, a smile formed on his face.

"A god, actually"

My eyes widened and I pulled him up next to me. He winced.

"You and I are going back to get you healthy again, and you will tell me everything that happened"

He rolled his eyes and leaned on me. "You're always there to save me, Pipes"

A smile spread across my face and I kissed him on the cheek.

"I actually don't like you, Jason Grace?"

He scrunched his eyebrows cutely. "You don't?"

I laughed and shook my head.

"I love you"

**So…that was the chapter! You've probably noticed that I like inventing gods. I should probably stop…**

**For those that don't get it, Zelo is kind of Greek for jealousy (don't murder me if it's wrong) and I paired that with Eros the god of love to make ZELEROS.**

**QoTD: Who is your favourite Olympian?**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review :P**

**~CityofNo1Fans~**


End file.
